gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jamaican Heat
Jamaican Heat is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by his cousin Roman Bellic from his cab depot on Cisco Street in Schottler, Broker, Liberty City. It is unlocked by the mission Easy Fare. Roman is busy taking calls as Niko walks in. Roman wants Niko to pick up Little Jacob on Oneida Avenue in South Slopes. This mission introduces firearms (handguns to be exact) to the player. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and pick up Little Jacob. *Go to Schottler. *Go to the lookout spot. *Wait for Little Jacob to get into position. *Get Little Jacob back to the cafe. Enemies *Hillside Posse Walkthrough Niko picks up "Little" Jacob Hughes and drives him over to Dillon Street in Schottler. Little Jacob has heard from Roman that Niko has experience with weapons, so Jacob asks him to watch over a meeting he has planned, and gives him a handgun to do so. At the location of the meet, Little Jacob gets into position as Niko goes to the lookout spot. Three gang members turn up, but only one was expected. They open fire on Little Jacob, prompting Niko to open fire too. After they are killed, another gang member appears on the roof. The player can shoot the man off the roof or can go down to the ground and pick up a brick and throw it at the gang member. This is not wise to do if you don't have body armour. After all the gangsters have been killed, Niko and Jacob escape the alley way with Little Jacob impressed with Niko's shooting skills. He then gives Niko his number so they can work together later on, and Niko then drives Little Jacob to the Homebrew Cafe. Video Walkthrough >ckiwspJ9xws Trivia *In the first cutscene, Roman talks to Mohammed, the cab driver who picks up Niko. *The main part of the mission will not start if you have a wanted level. *Jacob's gunfire does no damage to your enemies. *If you call 911 for police during the mission, you will be told that they are unavailable. *If you have a police car, you can use the onboard computer to call for backup, however the police are unable to kill your enemies. *The mission name may be a homophone of the tropical climate of Jamaica, and a slang term for weapons. *This is the first official appearance of Little Jacob (not counting his cameo in First Date). *In the opening cutscene, Roman said Little Jacob was at Oneida Avenue in South Slopes, South Broker, when in fact Oneida Avenue is in Outlook with Jacob standing in front of the entrance of Outlook Park. *The Ruiner that the other Jamaicans showed up in has a unique color not seen anywhere in the game. ** Little Jacob's thick accent makes him almost unintelligible. It may be useful to have the subtitles turned on during missions featuring him. ** The gangsters drop ammo when they're killed -- look for the red glow and be sure to pick them up before leaving the scene. ** The gangster's vehicle will often be parked in such a way that blocks the driveway where you parked. Making matters worse, it may cause a traffic jam with police cars involved; be very careful when driving away. ** There is an SMG to pick up on a roof in the back alley where the mission takes place. It's a great chance to acquire a very strong weapon early in the game. ** Shortly after completing this mission, Niko will get a call from Roman welcoming him to the "family business." Niko can now call Roman anytime for cab-driving jobs. de:Jamaican Heat es:Jamaican Heat fr:Jamaican Heat nl:Jamaican Heat pl:Jamaican Heat Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions